Struggles of the Brightest
by tinydancer12.22
Summary: One-shot; Hermione's transition from the muggle world into the wizarding world


Struggles of the Brightest

Hermione entered the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 3/4 on September the first and was amazed at the sight. Normal students - at least they looked normal – were roaming a train and laughing. These people were not perceivably different than those she had encountered at school. The only true difference was that these students possessed powers that the others from home – the "Muggles" she had read about – had only ever dreamed about. These teenagers could do magic. This train was about to transport her to a castle which educated some of the absolute greatest – and darkest – wizards of all time. Hoping to make herself more acquainted with her new education, Hermione had spent most of August reading her course books and selections about Hogwarts. Certainly everyone read these too, she had thought to herself.

She roamed to the back of the train searching for a compartment and soon found one that was empty but for a small, round-faced boy. He seemed skittish and worried, almost lost. He was also searching the compartment frantically.

"Hello?" Hermione asked and the boy jumped a foot into the air. Skittish indeed! "Can I help you in any way? I'm Hermione."

"Neville," the boy replied. "I was just searching... for my toad. His name is Trevor... I lost him already. Gran will... Gran will be so angry... Where did he go?"

"Oh Neville, it's no worry. I'll help search for him. I'll ask around the compartments! Come with me," Hermione added helpfully. The boy's worried face eased slightly, the thought of assistance mollifying his worries.

Hermione set to her duty with Neville, asking each compartment if they had seen the toad. Soon they found two boys who may have been her age; one wore glasses that seemed to be broken at the bridge, and the other had red hair and a rat on his lap.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she inquired.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red-haired boy responded tersely. "Well you don't have to be rude about it," Hermione thought to herself, but the boy's wand struck her: she had been preparing since the day she got her letter for the wizarding world and here it was right in front of her. Back then it had seemed like a joke, one she was accustomed to.

"Hermione, dear, there's a letter for you!" Mrs. Granger had cried from the kitchen whilst she toiled at a recipe for chicken parmesan. Eleven-year old Hermione replaced her copy of The Fellowship of the Ring on the drawing room table and trotted to her mother. "It's on the table dear," continued Mrs. Granger in a shaky voice, careful not to contaminate the counter with the freshly prepared chicken.

Hermione surveyed the post closely, noticing the detail to which its sender proscribed her location: her name, address, and even in which room she resided. Could this person be a spy? She laughed. Surely not. "A spy would never reveal his purpose," Hermione smiled at the silly thought. Gingerly, she opened the sealed envelope and perused its contents. Many pieces of parchment had been enclosed, all written upon with a glorious emerald ink. She examined the first piece of parchment and read:

"Dear Ms Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find-"

Surely she had read that incorrectly. A school for witchcraft? Where on earth had someone created this idea? It was a prank, certainly, a prank devised by classmates at school. They were always coming up with something new to use as comedic material. "Can't come up with anything more about my hair and teeth?" She asked them silently. It was comical to Hermione that she should have such awkward teeth when both of her parents were dentists, but her schoolmates thought it was comical in a different sense. They found many things about her comical - her intelligence, her bossiness, her physical features - "Because surely I chose to be this way. But no matter, I am highly intelligent and they will never be."

Hermione continued to read.

"Enclosed you will find your required items for the term. All items may be purchased at Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts Express will provide your transportation and will depart from Kings Crossing Station, Platform 9 3/4 on 1 September at exactly 11 o' clock. We expect to see you at the start of term.

Wishing you a peaceful summer,

M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"What a well-devised scheme! So thorough too!" Hermione glanced through the school supply list and was even more astounded to what lengths this jokester reached. A pewter cauldron; sets of robes; school books for charms, standard spells, potion making; supplies such as these found in a "Diagon Alley?" She relished the entertainment she had received and allowed herself one full and boisterous laugh.

"Hermione, dear, what's the matter?" Mrs. Granger asked as she finished the work with her chicken and placed it in the oven.

"Oh someone from school playing another prank. It's quite thought out and very detailed! I'm really enjoying what they're saying this time!" Hermione explained to her mother. But Mrs. Granger wasn't as amused as her daughter seemed to be. Her face was quite serious, but never stern. "What's wrong mum? Is there something wrong?" Hermione was baffled by her mother's patronizing gaze.

"My 'Mione, this isn't a prank. That letter is a legitimate acceptance letter to a school of wizardry serving our area. I received a similar letter last week, explaining what's going on. It's a rare occasion, but sometimes children with non-magical parents attain the skills to become a witch or wizard. In your case, the school, and your father and I, believe you won't be any worse off than the other incoming students with magical parents. You are a very bright student, and we believe you will do great things at this school. They wouldn't request you if they didn't," Mrs. Granger carefully explained to her doubtful child.

"But what about school? Will I have to leave? Will you come with me?" Hermione was fraught with questions and fears. There was really a school that taught magic? There was an entire world filled with wizards and witchcraft that no one knew about? She was nervous, anxious, and completely unprepared for what was to come. She wasn't sure whether her prevailing emotion should be excitement or worry. "What will this place be like?" She pondered in a mumble, "Is this going to be better than home? Will I like it there? Am I going to fit in? Am I going to have friends?"

"Hush, darling," Mrs. Granger smoothed the worry on her daughter's face and her wild brunette hair. "We'll come with you to purchase your school supplies this weekend. Don't worry my love. This will be an adventure."

Hermione hoped her mother would be right, that this would be different and better. She recovered from her reverie to return to her conversation with the two boys in the train car. "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She left the compartment with Neville to search for Trevor some more, but not before she heard the red-head, Ron, make one last comment behind closed doors.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it."

Hermione stopped in her tracks just outside the compartment."So it won't be different here, will it?" she thought to herself. "I really thought there was a chance for this to be better." Although Hermione tried to hold in her emotions, the pure shock of the new day forced tears out of her eyes.

Hermione wiped away the tears as she recalled how proud her mother had been when she boarded the Hogwarts Express; she remembered how her father had beamed at her and told her how much he loved her. She sniffled and decided to press onwards to aid Neville, it seemed like he needed it more.

"At least I have Neville; he seems very kind," Hermione thought, and the two moved along to the next compartment.


End file.
